Question: $\dfrac{1}{2} \times 2 = {?}$
Solution: $2$ is the same as $\dfrac{2}{1}$ $\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{2}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{1 \times 2}{2 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{2}{2}$ Simplify: $= 1$